This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling pollution and, in particular, to a novel method and apparatus which eliminates pollutants from a fluid through chemical effects created by a corona discharge.
More specifically, the invention relates to a pollution control method and apparatus adapted to remove pollutants from a fluid such as created in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine and the like whereby the polluted material is mixed with an oxygen containing fluid and is directed through a novel pollution elimination chamber. The pollution elimination chamber includes a corona-emitting member having a plurality of elements which produce an intense corona field to reduce pollution therein. In one embodiment of the invention, the corona-emitting member includes a plurality of discs having an outer peripheral surface which significantly intensifies the production of corona within the pollution-elimination chamber.
As is well known, the existence of a multitude of exhaust-producing agents such as automobiles, trucks, incinerators and the like has created threatening problems with respect to contamination and pollution of out environment. A significant amount of pollution of the atmosphere is derived from the existance of great numbers of internal combustion engines which are operated without any efficient control of the exhaust gases being emitted therefrom. Although not intended to be so limited, for convenience of illustration, the pollution control apparatus of this invention is described for use in the control of the exhaust gases of such internal combustion power plants.
Generally, the exhaust from an internal combustion engine such as that used in an automobile includes certain pollutants such as carbon monoxide, hydro carbons, carbon particulates, lead substances, sulfur and numerous other combustion products. In the prior art, countless techniques have been attempted to control and eliminate the harmful effects of exhaust gases and other polluted fluids. Previous devices have involved various mechanical, electronic and chemical processes in order to accomplish the desired elimination of pollution.
Although a great deal of research and development has gone into the field of pollution control, none of the prior art techniques has achieved the desired degree of efficiency and reliability to overcome the serious pollution problem. Previous attempts of relying on electronics to remove or convert undesired substances from an exhaust gas have presented several difficulties in achieving satisfactory results. For example, some of these devices have operated in a successful manner to remove one contaminant from the exhaust gas but which at the same time fail to remove other detrimental products. In order to accomplish the satisfactory removal of most of the contaminants, these electronic devices have required relatively complex equipment which are not only expensive but could not be depended on to produce satisfactory results over extended periods of time.
The prior methods of utilizing chemical properties such as catalysts and the like to remove pollution also present numerous problems. For example, the chemical reactants used to remove undesired products are consumables and must be uneconomically and inconveniently replaced at regular intervals. Moreover, it has been found that catalysts are greatly dependent on the degree of pollution in the exhaust in order to achieve optimum results and if an automobile is not properly tuned in performance, poor pollution control is accomplished. Chemical pollution control therefore involves expensive techniques which are not altogether satisfactory in practice.
Another mode of pollution control has been attempted which relies on a spark gap or corona to create ozone within an exhaust gas. Although some carbon monoxide is converted to carbon dioxide in these systems, the intensity of the ozone field has not been of the degree necessary for optimum removal of carbon monoxide. Moreover, such prior apparatus has failed to remove many of the other harmful contaminants present in an exhaust gas. The use of corona emission in such known devices also effects ionic charging of particles such as carbon in the exhaust to cause adherence of the particles to the corona producing elements before the material can be effectively destroyed. Such adherence of particles to the corona producing elements also reduces the effectiveness of the corona field as well as requires frequent cleaning of the elements.
The afore-mentioned mechanical pollution control techniques appear to have little or no effect in eliminating the dangerous and harmful components which are emitted from an internal combustion engine. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pollution control method and apparatus which efficiently removes a great proportion of the contaminants of an exhaust gas in a manner which is both reliable in operation and economical in cost and maintenance.